1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to bolt cutters but may also apply to other devices for cutting or punching.
2. Prior Art
A commonly used conventional device for cutting bolts, locks, and reinforcement bar is referred to as a bolt cutter. The standard bolt cutter is generally made up of two long handles connected to a pair of opposing jaws that can be manually separated or brought together by movement of the handles. The long handles enable the user to produce force at the jaws for cutting, usually smaller sized bolts. This embodiment relates to a bolt cutter, type cutting tool, specifically with an improved closing mechanism.
Originally bolt cutters were manufactured with relatively long handles to help the user generate the desired cutting force, as with U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,473 to Blanc (1976). However, many consumers are still unable to generate enough force to produce the desired cut. Thereafter, several other cutting tools have been proposed U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,597 to Juros (1999) discloses a cutter with an increased handle arc range that only slightly increased the mechanical advantage upon closing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,432 to Putsch (1991) discloses a handle arrangement that crosses over without joint increasing the cutting output, but still requiring the user to generate a substantial amount of force.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,998 to Deville (1999) discloses a cutting tool with emphasis on decreasing the thickness of the support members, producing a lighter tool but with still the cutting difficulties of previous cutters.
One of the disadvantages to the existing devices is that the handles have to be made extremely long and it is still difficult for the user to be able to produce sufficient cutting force. It is an object of the present invention to increase by simple means the cutting power produced while closing the more compact handles.
Also, existing devices are limited in their use to the force that can be applied directly by the user of the device. And so the amount of force generated for cutting is limited by the physical strength of the user. Further, the state of the art bolt cutters are heavy and cumbersome to use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bolt cutter with greater cutting force utilizing a substantially enhanced mechanical advantage thereto. So that cutting of relatively large hard work-pieces, such as bolts or reinforcing bars of steel can be effected with relative ease.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a bolt cutter, that can be manufactured with a lighter, smaller more compact construction.